To Forget
by Rika J
Summary: Basically your average there's a new enemy loose, but this time, there's a small gender difference between good and evil. Did I mention the people in here have serious love problems? Chapter 7 is finally out!!! WARNING: Cussing... but you've all heard
1. Prologue: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, don't sue me or anything like that. Please? Well, if it helps, I don't have any money that accumulates to what you'd probably sure me for.  
  
I do though, own my created character, Renshi. If you take her then I'll get you back! I swear!  
__________________  
Prolouge: Part 1  
  
Pan was sitting in her bed, now nineteen years old, her short hair spread around her, now wearing black sweat pants, tanish boots, and a dark orange shirt with its sleeves ripped off, her hands, clad in her fingerless gloves, were resting behind her head while one of them held her orange bandana. She was thinking about the one thing of so many things that she thought about. It was confusing how love worked. To love another but get nothing in return. To give the greatest thing you possess to another person, yet they don't give anything back, only friendship. Yet, that wasn't good enough for her.  
  
"I wish I could just forget about loving him... just so I can live being friends with him." Pan said to herself as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Pan-chan." A woman's voice called out.  
  
"Okaasan?" Pan said, sitting up and looking at the door.  
  
"No." A woman appeared before her, sitting at the foot of her bed.  
  
She wore a dark blue cloak which covered what seemed a pure black outfit. Taking a closer look, Pan saw she was wearing a long sleeve, skin tight suit, which reminded her off a Saiya-jin suit. Yet, over the suit, but covered by the cloak was a black skirt that had two slits all the way up the side, which what exposed the black leggings of the suit beneath it. Her legs were crossed and on of her feet, she was wearing black shoes that reached up to the middle of her calf, yet had no straps or laces, also reminded Pan of Saiya-jin wear, but black. Her hair was straight, long, and dark brown, but could be mistaken for black. Her strange, bright blue eyes showed a mystery that no one has figured out.  
  
Pan shot up off of her bed and into a fighting stance, raising her power slightly above the woman's which didn't seem very high, but was obviously stronger than a humans. Pan glared at her as the woman said nothing but rested her head in one of her hands a looked at Pan with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Pan spoke to her harshly.  
  
"I am your wish. I am Renshi." She spoke with a calm voice.  
  
"You wouldn't know a single thing of what I want." Pan's voice trembled a bit, remembering the two most important things she wanted.  
  
"Oh, but I do." Renshi's face became cold and serious.  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes as Renshi walked up to her, face to face. Her cold and serious face became one of joy and amusement.  
  
"You want your grandfather to come back..." Renshi said, then in a whisper, she said, "...and you want a love, a certain love, and I know exactly who that is."  
  
Pan shrunk back against the door. How could she know...?  
  
"You can't get either of these things no matter what you do, but I can fix that."  
  
Pan looked up at her in confusion. The saying alone already made her think of agreeing on the spot, but she knew better, there was catch, something she didn't know about. So, she just sat there, looking at Renshi as she continued to speak.  
  
"I can grant you your wish..."  
  
"At what price?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All I want is to help you in return for your own help."  
  
"What if I don't like what I have to help with."  
  
"Then you don't, I'll still help you though."  
  
Pan looked down at the floor. She sighed, seeing the great oppourtunity to forget the one thing she wanted to forget. Her love... for Trunks. She hated how he looked at her, as a friend, a little sister. She wanted nothing more than to stop loving him. She knew it would probably never happen, them being together, and even if it did, how long would it last?  
  
"... Alright." Pan agreed as she got up.  
  
But this is only the beginning...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright people! This is the end of part 1 of part one of the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think! The action will come later. If you want me to, I'll add the rest of the prologue, just so you know who else decided to "forget" something and why. Alright! Bye peeps!  
  



	2. Prologue: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, don't sue me or anything like that. Please? Well, if it helps, I don't have any money that accumulates to what you'd probably sure me for.  
  
I do though, own my created character, Renshi. If you take her then I'll get you back! I swear!  
__________________  
Prologue: Part 2: Chi Chi  
  
Chi Chi sulked around the house, nothing to do. Lately, she's been lonely. Goten headed off for collenge finally, but he'd be back soon, maybe in a year, seeing that he was going to graduate soon. Yet, she longed for someone to be there for her, not Goten, but... Goku. How many times has he left her? She didn't want to remember, even if he left because he died, it was the last time though that hurt her the most. The time he left when Pan was four, he said he would visit. He didn't, most likely that he forgot. She remembered to look on Pan's face when Goku didn't visit for the first year. It was devastating. Everybody was happy now though. It's been five years since Goku has left, everybody was used to it again.  
  
Lately though, Chi Chi has been hearing a voice. At first, she just thought it was her imagination, but that would soon be proved wrong. She was finished cleaning the house, early this time. She sat down and sighed think of Goku again.  
  
"I can make you forget about him." An unknown voice said.  
  
Chi Chi looked around herself in confusing, thinking that it was just her imagination again.  
  
"This isn't your imagination." The voice called out again.  
  
"W-who are you?" Chi Chi asked nervously.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She turned to see a woman clad in black and a black cloak walk towards her. Out of old instincts, Chi Chi brought her hands up in defense or possibly... attack. The woman smiled at her.  
  
"Renshi." She answered the question.  
  
"Get out." Chi Chi barked, now getting into a full fighting stance.  
  
"But what about your husband?"  
  
"What about him." Chi Chi started getting suspicious, thinking this might be a new enemy.  
  
"I can make you forget about him."  
  
"Why would I want to forget about Goku? I love him." Chi Chi was now becoming mad.  
  
"To forget that he's gone is to be able to move on with life. Every time he leaves, it hurts more than the last. I'll make it feel as if it were the first or the second, so the pain doesn't torture you as much. All I want from you is your help. If you wish not to help, then you don't need to." Renshi coaxed.  
  
Chi Chi let this information sink in. To ease the pain. To not know he was going to do this many more times. As Chi Chi was thinking, she was looking down. She didn't know what to do. To ease the pain, but to forget part of Goku, but what Goku was she going to forget about? The part that always left her alone...  
  
"Hai, make me forget. I can't stand him always leaving to fight."  
  
Ahh, but that is exactly why I chose you...  
  
Prologue: Part 3: Bulma  
  
Bulma sat in her in her own little lab, thinking about her life so far. Goku. Pilaf. Piccolo Yamcha. Radditz. The Vegita and Nappa. Namek. Frieza. Vegita. Trunks. The androids. Cell. Magician Babidi. Vegita... again. Majin Buu. The Black Star Dragonballs. All the rest of the evil villains with yet again, Vegita, but herself as well. How many times has Vegita aknowledged that he'd loved her in public... or even alone. Not a lot, but maybe to him it was a lot. Sure, they were... active. Maybe that was his way to say he loved her. What if it wasn't?  
  
Does he really love me? Bulma thought as she slowly worked on a new invention, I mean, where is he when you need him? Hmph, the gravity room... such an easy question.  
  
Bulma looked at her invention. What was it suppose to do again? What was it even suppose to be? Bulma couldn't remember. So, if she couldn't remember, what was the point of building it? Seeing she had some anger in her, she decided to vent out on her unknown invention, smashing the screw driver she held through a weak part of it.  
  
Bulma sighed and got up, leaving her victim of anger on the table. She walked to her room, ordering a one of her robots to bring her a glass of water to her room. As she got in, the robot came in after her, setting the glass of water on the nightstand. Bulma immidiately grabbed it and took a surprisingly large "sip".  
  
I wish he could just forget about his pride and forget about being arrogant, Bulma thought as she set her glass back down.  
  
"You really want him to forget about being a Prince, huh?" A voice near the door said.  
  
At first she thought it was Bra, but the voice seemed different. Bulma looked up to see a cloaked woman in the doorway, leaning against the frame. The woman took off her hood and looked at Bulma seriously.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Aren't you forward?" The woman smiled, "I'm Renshi."  
  
"I didn't ask you who you were." Bulma said confidentally.  
  
"You know, you are just as stubborn as he is."  
  
"But at least I tell him I love him..." Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
"I can make you forget about his arrogance, his pride."  
  
Bulma smirks, a saddened smirk, "When he admits he loves me in front of everybody, that's when I've forgotten his arrogance and his pride. You can't just make me forget about it."  
  
"To forget his pride is to remember your love."  
  
"All he cared about were the things like the gravity room..."  
  
I suppose I see why you'll become one of us...  
  
Prologue: Part 4: Bra  
  
How much longer do I have to hide behind my smile? Bra thought as she stared at the food on her plate, her head resting in her hand while the other poked at the food with her fork.  
  
How much longer will it be until someone comes? Bra let her hand drop the fork, letting it clank against the plate.  
  
Why was life like this? It seemed that everybody around her was in love with someone else, excluding the adults. Goten was with Parisu, Pan wasn't with anybody right now, but at she was, she just happened to scare them all off, she would find someone else... eventually, Marron was dating some guy from America, but even if it didn't work out, she'd find someone. Then there was her brother, Trunks. Always thinking that he was alone, but he could get any girl he wanted. She'd seen the faces of his female employees when he walked by, her following him trying to find something to do. What about herself? Nothing... maybe there was a little thing here or there, but the guys she dated recently only liked her for her looks or her money.  
  
"Hmph." She said as she stood up, "Guess I'll never be loved by anyway... especially at this rate."  
  
She started walked into the living room, thinking more about the lovelife of her's and others. As she looked up, trying to find her way to the couch, she saw someone already sitting there. The person was wearing a cloak, so she didn't know a thing about them so far.  
  
The person spoke up, revealing she was a woman, "You really think you won't find love?"  
  
"Of course not," Bra replied in a harsh, yet sad tone, forgetting she was talking to a stanger, "It's just that nobody really loves me."  
  
"Is there a difference? No, it's just the same." She took off her hood.  
  
Bra finally took note that this person shouldn't of been in her house, "What do you want?"  
  
The smirked, "You're just like your mother."  
  
"And she's suppose to know you?" Bra asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"This isn't about her, this is about you."  
  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want to help you, I can make you forget about needing love."  
  
"That's a hard thing to do."  
  
"Not for me. To forget the need for a love, is to remember the more happier times in life. You'll move on, create friendships, then after you become happy, someone will come, making things even better."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just help me when I need it."  
  
"Alright, I'll forget, seeing that nobody will love me... ever."  
  
Yes, nobody will be able to take you away...  
  
Prologue: Part 5: Juuhachi-gou and Marron  
  
Juuhachi-gou sat at the table, thinking about her lost brother again. Why did he have to be destroyed? Couldn't we have just locked him up and change his programming? That way, he wouldn't of been destroyed...  
  
Marron looked at her mother as she was eating her breakfast. Her mother seemed to get a little more depressed every single day. Marron wished she could have changed what happened the day her uncle died, but all she actually want was her mother to be happy.  
  
Marron swallowed her food before she asked a question, "Okaasan? Is 'Tousan up yet?"  
  
"No," Juuhachi-gou shook her head.  
  
"Aren't we all a little sad today?" A voice behind Juuhachi-gou asked.  
  
Juuhachi-gou stood up and stared at the stranger, Why must there always be more enemies?  
  
"We've had enough of your kind." Juuhachi-gou spoke, "Leave."  
  
"But I only wanted to help you with your suffering."  
  
"I am not suffering from anything."  
  
"Sadness."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I'll make you forget that your brother died by your friend's hands. You'll have a new memory."  
  
"For what?" It was Marron's turn to speak, I can't stand Okaasan's sadness, what do I have to do?  
  
"The price is for you to forget as well. We don't need to be reminded of such awful events."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Marron!" Juuhachi-gou said, confused with her daughter's actions.  
  
"You've been so sad Okaasan. I want it to end!"  
  
Juuhachi-gou looked down, seeing that her sorrow was effecting her daughter as well. She looked at the stranger, receiving a look of questioning.  
  
Juuhachi-gou looked back at her daughter before she finally answered, "Fine."  
  
Such will, no wonder you have such strenght...  
  
Prologue: Part 6: New Memories  
  
"You know what strange Bra?" Pan asked as she play a game of cards with her friend.  
  
"What?" Bra answered staring at the cards she was delt.  
  
"You and Bulma-san look like twins, you'd think she was your sister or mother." Pan chuckled.  
  
"Crazy. I'm twenty years old, she'd have to of been twelve when I was born."  
  
"Then maybe she's your sister."  
  
"It's just a coincidence that we look alike."  
  
Pan thought a moment, "What about Marron and Daiki?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Marron is twenty-eight, Daiki-san is thirty-one. Let's chance the subject, shall we?"  
  
"Daiki... that's a strange name, don't you think?"  
  
"'Dai' means number and 'ki' means spirit. Number spirit. In a way, it makes sense. You notice how Daiki-san, whenever she performs a kata, it's eighteen moves, no more, no less."  
  
Pan chuckled a bit, "I guess you're right. Maybe we should give her a nickname, like Juuhachi-san or something."  
  
"Yeah, Juuhachi-san."  
  
"Don't you think it's strange?" Pan asked.  
  
"Daiki-san?" Bra asked, confused now.  
  
"No, how we were all abandoned when we were little."  
  
"No, not at all. Some parents don't want their children, so they leave them. Renshi has a kind heart, we're lucky that she found us and raised us."  
  
"But what about me and you? I mean, look at us! We have tails!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"We're special, leave it at that. I don't want to start wondering about my tail for year again." Bra said with amusement.  
  
"Bra! Pan!" Another woman's voice called them.  
  
"Hai?" They said in unison, watching the woman run into the room.  
  
"You two were suppose to be in the main hall! Renshi called a meeting today? Don't you two ever remember the announcements?" She said, her black hair swaying about.  
  
"Gomen, Chi Chi-san!" Pan said as she got up.  
  
"Hai! Gomen!" Bra added.  
  
"'Gomen! Gomen!' That's all you two have been saying to me lately! Hurry up!" Chi Chi ushered them out of the room.  
  
Pan and Bra laughed as they ran down the halls. Bra started walking and stroking her chin, thinking about something.  
  
"C'mon Bra! We're going to be late!" Pan motioned for her to run.  
  
"We're already late! What's the hurry?" Bra said.  
  
Pan started walking beside her, "Good point."  
  
"You know. You're making me wonder about you and Chi Chi-san. You're always talking about how Bulma and I looked alike and how Marron and Juuhachi-san look alike. What about you and Chi Chi-san?"  
  
"Now that's nonsense!"  
  
"I'll have to object. I mean, same black hair, same eyes. You two even fight the same!"  
  
"She would've been fifteen if she had me."  
  
"Nothing wrong there."  
  
"Then you're saying she's the one who abandoned me! Chi Chi would never do that. You know her. She may act strict, being the first one found by Renshi and all, but you've seen how kind she can be."  
  
"I guess your right, but it just made me wonder." Bra sighed, "C'mon, let's go or we'll get into more trouble then we expect."  
  
They kept running until they came to two double doors. The pushed them open and walked inside a very large room, a woman sitting in a chair near one of the walls.  
  
"Gomen Renshi-san!" Pan and Bra called out to her, but soon saw Renshi's serious face.  
  
"Codes, I'm glad you've been training," Renshi looked at everybody else that was there, "We have an enemy."  
  
Prologue: Part 7: Confusion  
  
"You don't know where your Okaasan and sister are at?" Vegita growled at Trunks.  
  
"I don't!" Trunks said innocently, "They probably just went shopping! You know them!"  
  
"They went shopping yesterday!" Vegita raised his voice.  
  
"Maybe they felt like going today too."  
  
"That woman wasn't in bed when I went to sleep. I checked Bra's room, she wasn't there either."  
  
"Bra's probably at Pan's house!"  
  
"Hmph. We're leaving." Vegita said, dragging his son out of the house.  
  
**********  
  
"You mean, Bulma and Bra aren't around either?" Goten said, scratching his head.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegita asked angrily.  
  
"Well, Okaasan wasn't here when I got up. I went over to Gohan's to see if she was there, but Videl said she wasn't and she asked if I knew where Pan was, but I don't. They're probably all together, planning something."  
  
Vegita was about to say something when the phone rang. Goten ran over to get answer it, but when he returned, he had a more serious face on. Vegita and Trunks looked at him with questioning faces.  
  
"The was Krillin-san. He called to ask if Juuhachi-san and Marron were over hear."  
  
"They probably are planning something, a girl's day out!" Trunks said, trying to calm his father down.  
  
"But Videl is still here."  
  
"Damnit! Where are they!" Vegita burst out.  
  
"We should probably wait until tomorrow. If they don't show up, something wrong."  
  
Vegita growled and stalked out the door, dragging Trunks behind him.  
  
**********  
  
Vegita and Trunks flew back home, only to find three people outside the house, their backs to them. One had blonde hair, another black, and the last... teal? Vegita burst out.  
  
"Bra?!" Vegita yelled.  
  
The girl with teal hair stiffened and looked at her comrades. They turned around, revealing their identities.  
  
"Marron? Pan?" Trunks asked them, confused with the looks they were sending his way.  
  
"How do you know us?" Marron demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about? And why are you wearing those suits?" Trunks looked them over (if you've read chapter one, which came out before this, the suit design that Orange and Black wore are the same for everybody unless noted).  
  
Marron was wearing a suit with the primary color was a light red and the strip was white. Bra's primary color was teal, her strip red. Pan's colors were on the darker side. Her primary color was black, her strip a dark orange. The three looked at each other in confusion and then stared back at Trunks and Vegita.  
  
"Where are your mothers?" Vegita asked, also confused by their actions.  
  
Pan took a threatening step forward, "I see why Renshi doesn't like you. Making sick jokes like that."  
  
"Do they plan on fighting us?" Trunks asked his father, "Bra and Marron don't even fight."  
  
"Look." Vegita said, leaving Trunks even more confused.  
  
"Look at what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Damnit Trunks!" Vegita pointed at Pan, "She has a tail damnit!"  
  
Trunks turned just in time to see Pan finish unraveling her tail from around her waist and yelled, "Oh my god! There isn't a full moon anytime soon, is there?"  
  
"No, not for a month, the last full moon was a couple days ago..." Vegita said while he was thinking.  
  
He turned his eyes towards his daughter, seeing her tail swinging back and forth behind her, "Shit! Bra has one too!"  
  
"You heard what Renshi said, " Pan announced to her comrades, "Can I do it?"  
  
They nodded with a smile. They were strong, but Pan trained every chance she could get. Pan started walking towards them, an evil smirk plastered on her face. Trunks looked at his father questioningly.  
  
"Yes you idiot, she's going to fight us." Vegita grunted and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"She can't take us both on." Trunks protested as he too got into a fighting stance.  
  
"I know you haven't been training," Vegita said, Trunks smiling innocently, "But she's has. Even if I've only sparred with her a few times, and even if it's been a while ago. She uses her speed to full advantage."  
  
"But we over power her by... by... a lot!"  
  
"Trunks! We may have the strength to beat her, but she has the speed. You can't beat your opponent if you can't catch them!"  
  
Trunks turned abck to Pan, who kept walking towards them, Where does he come up with those sayings?  
  
Pan continued on, her smirk still on her lips. She stopped when she was few meters away. She just started at them, looking them over. She made eye contact with Trunks and smiled a devilish smile. Trunks had seen that smile, or should he say, smirk, before. It was right before the few times she beat him of the many times they sparred. It was a little different, it made him feel like the enemy. He remembered the times he gave that smirk to an enemy, already knowing he was going to win. He lunged at her, his fist cocked back for a punch.  
  
"Idiot!" Vegita yelled after his son, "That's exactly what she wants you to do!"  
  
Trunks didn't have time to think about, only to react to her response to his offensive action. She wasn't doing anything, just standing there. Just as he closed in, he punched. It felt like slow motion as he watched her upper body lean to the left, out of the target zone of his fist, grab his fist, as well as his arm, and lead him through the air towards the house, giving him a slight push just to make sure he hit the house. He concentrated and stopped himself just in time, right before he hit the wall, a bit of dust flying away from him.  
  
"Pan!" Marron yelled, "We need to leave, Daiki-san is having trouble. Renshi wants us to help out as soon as possible!"  
  
"Hai!" Pan said and turned back to Vegita, "What I would do to see your fighting skills. You even knew what I wanted you two to do."  
  
The three stood next to each other, back to back. Vegita and Trunks looked at them strangely, but stood in awe as a white, orange, and red light burts from the ground, ruffling the girl's hair before making it fly upwards. The colors seemed to swirl around them before the girls seemed to become rays of light themselves, shooting upwards, and disappearing.  
  
"Otousan?" Trunks asked, now more confused than every.  
  
"Trunks. They are our new enemy..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is! Took me a while to finish this! I'm kinda lazy... yes I admit, but if I get enough suppot I'll get things out quicker! But anyway... REVIEW!! Please? Chapter two is going to come out in a few days, maybe more, but I'll try my hardest to get it out sooner!


	3. Unfamiliar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, don't sue me or anything like that. Please? Well, if it helps, I don't have any money that accumulates to what you'd probably sure me for.  
  
I do though, own my created character, Renshi. If you take her then I'll get you back! I swear!  
  
_____________________  
Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Faces  
  
"Trunks! Your getting slow!" Vegita yelled at his son.  
  
Trunks was now twenty-five and slacking off more than ever. He already knew he was going to become the president of Capsule Corporation in a year or two, but he decided not to pay attention to it until that time came. Then he started to get into a relationship with someone who wasn't after his money or just his looks, but he just gave up. Ever since he started just lazing about the house, Vegita started getting on him about his training.  
  
"I haven't trained in years though!" Trunks called back out as he ducked a fist aimed for his head.  
"Do you think I care?!"  
  
"No! But you could go a little easy on my Otousan!"  
  
"The day I go easy on you is the day some girl becomes stronger than you!"  
  
"That'll never happen though!"  
  
Vegita said nothing after that as he continued his onslaught on Trunks. They continued on, Trunks being trained mercilessly by his father, when all of a sudden, Vegita stopped, and looked to the side, towards the door, a fist in mid-air, a few inches from Trunks' face. Trunks sighed, noticing that he wouldn't of had anytime to block the punch. He looked at his father questionly. Vegita didn't turn his face, but moved his eyes towards Trunks.  
  
"Don't you feel two people coming this way? They feel... different... unfamiliar..." Vegiat trailed off as he stood up straight as he felt the two unknown kis come closer.  
  
Trunks felt it. There were two powers that were low, like a regular humans. He didn't reconize the the kis either and stood up straight as well. He watched as the gravity room door opened and two woman, looking around their early twenties and late thirties. They both had long black hair. The older one, her hair reached the bottom of her back, while the younger one's was at the middle. They wore identical, skin tight suits, but of different colors colors. The older's suit was dark purple with a black line that ended in points. The black line started just below her breast, the the right, and we up in a diagnally to the left shoulder, went down a bit more, curved, and swirled around the neck line, ending by fading into the neck line. The younger girl's suit was of the same design, but the color was black and the line was a dark orange. Both their eyes were black, but they stood there, saying nothing. They were beautiful, but Trunks let his gaze dawn on the younger one.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegita asked rather roughly.  
  
The older one spoke up, "My code name is Black, neither of you are worthy of the priviledge to use our true names."  
  
Vegita fixed his eyes as the younger one then spoke with a more commanding tone, "Orange. We're hear to punish you of your future sins."  
  
Orange, as her name for now will be, stepped up to Trunks, a foot away from him. The looks she gave him made him feel like he was the villain, unlike all the other times he fought, fighting for good.  
  
"You," She spoke harshly at him, "are Trunks Vegita Breifs. Your future sin is the murder of a young girl."  
  
"The hell?" Trunks said in shock, "I would never kill someone innocent!"  
  
"Oh, but you have. She died, at the age of twenty by a small, thin ki beam to her heart. She was never able to love the one she wanted. You are her death, the reason she died."  
  
"I would never shoot someone innocent!"  
  
"You made her suffer before she died. Tortured her for five years before you finally got to her."  
  
Trunks looked at her with hatred for such a lie, "It's a lie, a damn lie."  
  
"We were given specific orders to kill you now for your sins." Black said, crossing her arms and looking at Vegita.  
  
"Tell me what I did." Vegita asked her with amused voice, "What was it, that was so wrong, I deserve to be killed? I've killed millions of innocent people in the past. Is that why your going to punish me? Is it?"  
  
"Of course not. Those millions of lives were the deaths by the hands of Freezer. You were ordered to kill them, so you did. Even if you weren't you were still being used by Freezer."  
  
"Really? Then what did I do?" Vegita crossed his arms.  
  
"You created a pain and suffering within a woman's mind. You made her confused and created sorrow for her. She became distant and eventually--"  
  
"Eventually what? Became insane? Just another weak pathetic human on this backwater Earth."  
  
"No, whatever love she felt was given to her, she gave back to those around her. That is a sin that you have caused."  
  
"And what do you two plan on doing about it? Two mere women that are nowhere near as stong as us two."  
  
"Well, we've had our... training..." Orange said before looking at Trunks and back handing him in the side of the face.  
  
Trunks didn't know what sent him into the ground, skidding and hitting the side of the gravity room, weather it was the pain itself or the force of the hit. His back was slightly leaning on the wall, while the rest of his body was on the floor. He brought a hand up to the side of the face and then looked at it, seeing a bit of red smeared on his hand. He looked up at the girl with hatred as he got up. He rushed at her and punched, only to find that his fist was blocked by the girl's hand which was turned to the side so you couldn't fully see all of her fingers.  
  
"That's what you get for slacking off." She whispered before turning her hand, grabbing his, and throwing across the gravity room without even moving her feet the slightest bit.  
  
Seeing this, Vegita glared at him, "Who the hell are you? You better answer I'll blast you into hell damnit!"  
  
"We are what shall haunt you in the future... dead or alive." Black spoke, wearing a wicked grin and she moved towards him.  
  
"Don't tease Black, just get it over with." Orange said, getting slightly bored, seeing that her target was already out of fight, and even struggling to get up.  
  
Black sighed and stopped where she was looking at Vegita. He was about to react by jumping at her, but she blurred from his vision before he could. He looked around, confused by her unnatural speed. His eyes darted from side to side, but he only found himself being hit from behind and landing hard onto the floor.  
  
"Too easy." Black said, wanting more compitition.  
  
Vegita grunted in frustration at her words and sprang up, rushing at her, full with rage. As closed in, she stepped to the side, letting him fly past her. That would of happened, if her knee wasn't in his way. He started to fall over in pain, but Black took hold on hi face, and pushed him back up. He was at her side, looking forwards in pain and shock. Before he had anytime to think of anything else, Black used her other hand to strike him in the head, sending him into the wall on the other side of which Trunks was.  
  
Vegita and Trunks eventually got up, intent on not giving up. Their two enemies were near the door now, talking quietly between themselvs. Vegita, the pain slowly fading away, walked over to Trunks, who was now slightly recovered, followed suit and met his father in the center of the gravity room.  
  
"Damnit Otousan, " Trunks said looking down, "They're strong..."  
  
"I just happened to notice that when you were smacked into the wall!" Vegita growled.  
  
"I guess we have to go Super Saiya-jin then." Trunks smirked as he turned to face the two girls.  
  
Trunks spread his feet shoulder length apart and brought his hands to his side. He gave a quick shout as his aura flared around him, becoming yellow as his hair flew up, becoming golden and spiked. His green eyes stared at the two with an evil glint of revenge in them. Vegita, on the other hand, decided not the be showy and just powered up, flaring into Super Saiya-jin. Orange and Black turned their attention to the two Super Saiya-jins.  
  
"They want to play hard ball now, don't they?" Black said with a smirk, looking at Orange.  
  
Orange had the same smirk and took a step forward, "Let's."  
  
She let her own, blue, aura surround her. She chuckled as she continued to power up. Just as she was about to give a shout of power. She stopped, letting her aura fade away. She glanced at her comrade, whose face was formed into a scowl, her eyes looking down. She scowled as well, waiting for Black to look at her and confirmed something.  
  
"Are they here?!" Orange asked in rage.  
  
Black only looked at her and nodded, "They're in the building. Heading this way, I'm not sure how far or close they are."  
  
"Who the hell are you talking about?" Vegita demanded.  
  
They just stared at him and looked around, looking for a way to escape. Orange looked around the circular dome and stared at the other end.  
  
"Black, through the wall." She started to explain, "It'll lead outside, we'll go from there."  
  
"Hai." Black gathered a bit of power in her hand and getting ready to blast it at the side.  
  
Orange turned her attention to the door, which was now opening. Two men ran in and it was totally obvious that the one with lavender hair was Trunks. The other, if you only took a glance at, was unreconizable. But since Trunks and Vegita kept staring, the hair, even though it was a little shorter than it should have been showed that it was Vegita.  
  
"Huh?" Vegita looked at the copies of him and himself in confusion.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright! I'm not that lazy right now so i got Chapter one out! I don't have the rest of the Prologue written, but if you want me to, just say so! You'll have a pretty long Prologue if I get it all written. Alright see ya later peepz! Oh, and please review!


	4. Friends to Foes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Dragonball/Z/GT. Do not sue me, please! I don't even have near what you would sue me for anyway!  
  
I do, however, own the character Renshi. So if you take that character, I'll get you back. I swear!  
____________________  
Chapter 2: Friends to Foes  
  
"What the-" Trunks started but interrupted by the other Vegita.  
  
"No time!" The other Vegita yelled, "Trunks grab her!"  
  
They watched as the other Trunks dove at Orange, tying to get a hold of her. They fell to the ground and started tumbling for domination. Meanwhile, the other Vegita and Black were staring at each other. Black rushed at him and got ready for a punch, but instead, ducked down and sweeped Vegita off his feet. Black took a few steps back, getting ready to destroy the wall, but the other Vegita sent a quick ki blast at her back, making her fall forward.  
  
"Black!" Orange yelled and looked at the other Trunks, "Let go!"  
  
"You already know I won't!" He yelled back at her, "We're taking you back!"  
  
"To where?! That life that I don't know! Your my enemy! I never knew you until you started hunting us!"  
  
"We're your family! Your friends!"  
  
"Renshi and the Codes are my family and friends!"  
  
"What about your family! What about Gohan, Videl, and Goten!"  
  
Orange was able to get a free and used to punch the other Trunks in the face. She took the time to get out of his reach. She saw the other Vegita closing in on her fallen friend and jumped at him, kicking him in the back. Quickly, she help Black up, while sending a quick ki blast at the wall, creating a route of escape. As they ran out, the other Vegita and Trunks cursed at their failure.  
  
"Sorry about that." The other Trunks said politely, "We didn't have time to tell you what's happening."  
  
"Is it another enemy? Who are they? How can they be so strong?" Trunks replied, still feeling a bit of pain in the side of his face.  
  
"Well, it's a little obvious their from the future." Vegita said, looking at his future self's hair, "I've never had hair that short and I never plan to."  
  
Mirai Vegita chuckled, "Live with it, unless you want to lose your pride backing out of your bet."  
  
"Hmph, so it's the woman's fault."  
  
"We don't have time for chitchat!" Mirai Trunks yelled, "They're going to get away!"  
  
"Damn Trunks! You know perfectly well they could be on the other side of the world by now."  
  
"Who are they?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You didn't recognize them?" Mirai Trunks sounded shocked, but then smiled to himself knowingly, "But that's right, they look nothing like they do now, considering Renshi reduced their age..."  
  
"So... we know them know?"  
  
"Hai, but I'm still surprised you didn't recognize Chi Chi-san."  
  
"Chi Chi?!" Vegita and Trunks yelled.  
  
"Hai. The taller one, Black, that was Chi Chi. The younger girl..." Mirai Trunks sighed, "Orange, she was-"  
  
Mirai Trunks was interrupted as Bulma stepped into the gravity room looking very pissed off. Mirai Vegita and Trunks dropped down into fighting position for a moment, but slowly relaxed. Vegita looked at them strangely and back at his wife.  
  
"'Kaasan! 'Kaasan! 'Kaasan!" A twelve year old girl yelled as she ran into the gravity room, an eleven year old girl following behind her.  
  
"Bra-chan! Pan-chan!" Bulma said in a motherly tone, "Not now! I have to... to..."  
  
Bulma trailed off as she noticed Mirai Trunks and Mirai Vegita, "Okay, I'm confused..."  
  
"Who're are you?" Pan said, getting into a fighting stance as she looked at Mirai Vegita, "Vegita-sama?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me brat." Mirai Vegita said as he looked at his daughter, "Get over here Bra."  
  
Bra was hesitant and looked at her own father, who nodded in return. Bra slowly walked over to Mirai Vegita, stopping in front of him.  
  
He knelt down and embraced her, whispering to himself, "It's been four years..."  
  
After the little moment was over, Vegita looked at his future self, "Who's Orange, and why are those two the new enemy?"  
  
"If you want to consider them an enemy, it's hardly new for us. We've been fighting them for four years." Mirai Trunks replied, looking at the three girls that were towards the entrance, "Come here Pan."  
  
"You didn't call me Pan-chan Trunks! Are you... sick?" Pan said as she walked over to him for he looked exactly the same as the regular Trunks, only taller, but that wasn't very noticeable.  
  
"No Pan, I'm not." Mirai Trunks chuckled.  
  
"You're forgetting my other question." Vegita stated.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at Vegita, than back at Pan, "Pan, what is your favorite color?"  
  
"Orange!" Pan yelled with a smile.  
  
Vegita and Trunks backed up in shock, realizing what that answer just told them. Mirai Trunks told Pan and Bra to go play somewhere else for the moment, Bulma went with them, knowing she could get the story later.  
  
"Why are Chi Chi-san and Pan-chan attacking us?" Trunks asked.  
  
"They're not the only ones. Juuhachi-gou, Marron..." Mirai Vegita hesitated before saying the last two names, "Bra... Bulma..."  
  
"What?!" Trunks yelled, "Why? Marron, Bra, and Okaasan don't even fight!"  
  
"Renshi, she's the cause of all of this." Mirai Trunks said with hatred, "She replaced their memories with new ones. Gave them new lives. Made them forget everything about us. Okaasan and Bra don't even know their related. It's the same with Juuhachi-san, Marron, Pan, and Chi Chi-san. They think that they were abandoned and that Renshi found them and raised them. Since Renshi was able to reduce their age, she was able to train Chi Chi-san, Bra, and Marron."  
  
"What about Okaasan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Renshi is a little careless. She let's things slip, but I'm starting to think it's on purpose. Okaasan doesn't fight, it's her intelligence that Renshi wanted. Those suits provide more protection than any Saiya-jin armor would and they can stretch just as much as Saiya-jin armor as well."  
  
"What are you trying to say? Why would they need to expand?"  
  
"Pan and Bra, when we first encountered them when they forgot their memories, had tails. They transformed into Oozaru and practically killed us then, but we were able to cut their tails off."  
  
"Damn." Trunks said, sitting down.  
  
"You want to know what scares me?" Mirai Vegita said after a long time of silence.  
  
Vegita looked at him, "I have no fears. Why would I have them in the future?"  
  
"I caught Renshi alone an unprotected. She's weak, but smart. She knew this was scare me. She told me that Marron, Pan, and Bra were no where near their peaks of power. She said that before she took them, she checked their power and felt what their peaks of power would have been if they trained just as much as me, that it all had to do with the genes they gained when they were born. I could only imagine what if would be like...  
  
"Their strength grows twice as fast mine would, I see it as they fight us, and I've felt it with each blow they've dealt to me. If we don't defeat them soon, we'll soon become inferior to their power."  
  
"Have you fought them while you were a Super Saiya-jin?" Vegita asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"They don't fight us when we're in a group. Those of us who can go Super Saiya-jin, they wait until we're alone or have only one comrade." Mirai Trunks said, looking at Mirai Vegita, "Pan and Bra... they continue to train, but they don't know about their Saiya-jin heritage."  
  
Mirai Vegita looked angry, "They have the urge to fight the most. Just like a Saiya-jin, they can't stand losing. If we fight those two and they become Super Saiya-jins it's out of anger, you're stronger as a Super Saiya-jin when your angry."  
  
"What about going Super Saiya-jin level 2?"  
  
"It's been four years, but they continued to change their strategies. They anticipate us to anticipate them, so our only plan is to wait and train."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at them, "We have yet to discover, even after four years, how to bring them back to us."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay! That's the end of this chapter people. All it was about was happened up until that point. No action or romance yet, but I know. I'll get there though! ::Smirks:: I still have to work a few kinks out before I get chapter 3 out. I don't even know what it's going to be about yet! LoL, ain't I organized? Well, I have an idea, but I ain't gonna say it! Please review! I really really want more reviews. Weather you're flaming me or not, just please review! Bye!


	5. Anybody But Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, don't sue me or anything like that. Please? Well, if it helps, I don't have any money that accumulates to what you'd probably sure me for.  
  
I do though, own my created character, Renshi. If you take her then I'll get you back! I swear!  
_______________________**  
Chapter 3 - Anybody But Him**  
  
"You mean I'm evil?" Bulma asked after she heard all of the story.  
  
"You could say that Okaasan, but we still prefer you as one of us. You're completely different people, but you're the only one we have seen yet. You're always in Renshi's hideout and everything. But-" Mirai Trunks was cut off by Mirai Vegita.  
  
"They're back Trunks!" Mirai Vegita yelled, concentrating on their position, "Gohan's house!"  
  
As the two pairs ran outside, Mirai Vegita and Mirai Trunks flared into Super Saiya-jin, Vegita called out to the other two, "If we want to get there in time, you'll have to power up!"  
  
They did as told and the country was coming into view in less than half the time it probably should have. They slowed down and landed, looking around. They quickly started into the house, but just as they got to the door, Goten busted through it, crashing into them.  
  
"What do you want? I didn't do anything to you!" Goten yelled at his attacker.  
  
A woman with long, blonde hair, put up in a ponytail, wearing a red suit with a white strip, appeared through the ruined doorway and chuckled at the scene, "Seems they've decided to follow us all the way back here Yellow."  
  
"Hm?" Another woman with short blonde hair appeared behind her, wearing a dark blue suit with a yellow strip, looking at Mirai Vegita and Mirai Trunks, "Seems you're right White, guess we have to get out of here, or try and get rid of them again."  
  
Goten got up and helped Trunks up, remembering to ask about copies later, "They say their names are Yellow and White, strange if you ask me, but if I didn't know better, I would think that they were-"  
  
"Juuhachi-san and Marron?" Trunks finished his sentence, Goten looking at him strangely, "That's them, no mistake."  
  
Gohan, from out of no where, launched himself at the two while in Super Saiya-jin. White jumped out of the way, but Yellow was hit full on by Gohan's shoulder. She got up and dusted the dirt and rubble of herself, looking at him with an expressionless face.  
  
"Otousan, where's Goten?" Mirai Trunks asked, "He said he'd find us, where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here Trunks!" Goten called out, Mirai Trunks sighed and turned back to the fight, "Juuhachi-gou! Marron!"  
  
The two looked at him, Yellow speaking up, "This isn't between you and us anymore. Go back where you belong!"  
  
"We're trying, but that can't happen until you six know your own places!"  
  
"Like their going to listen to us after all this time!" Mirai Vegita complained, gathering some energy into his hands and firing it at Yellow.  
  
Mirai Vegita grunted as he was hit from behind by an unknown blast. He turned around and looked at his attacker and it was as if to the people around him that a sadness washed over him. Mirai Trunks looked at the attacker as well.  
  
"Bra..." Mirai Trunks said softly.  
  
Him and his father, before, it would take every ounce of will to fight her, seeing her in red and teal, the design like all the others. It used to be the same when Goten and Gohan had to fight Chi Chi and Pan, but it's been four years. Everybody was used to fighting them now, family or not, they had to bring them back someone, but they always wanted fight.  
  
"I finally found you guys!" A voice in the air called up.  
  
That caught everybody's attention and everyone looked up seeing a man with short, black hair, and slightly pointy bangs (Isn't a little obvious who it is?). He cupped his hands at his sides and quickly started gathering energy into the.  
  
"Red! Look out!" White called out.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Mirai Goten released the blast at Mirai Bra who put her hands up to block.  
  
She took it all head on, but was blown back and hit the dirt with a groan, but she got up in a flash. Mirai Goten burst into Super Saiya-jin just in time to notice that Red was speeding behind him. He lashed a foot behind him and caught her in the stomach, forcing her to double over in pain. He shot him a glare of death before dashing at him. She punched at him first, but both fists were caught as he gave her victorious smirk. She kicked him in the chin, snapping his head back painfully, seeing his hands weren't there to do anything. Because of the sudden attack, Mirai Goten let go of her fist. Without even thinking, she let loose a combo of attacks on him while he was unguarded, leaving him to slowly float down to the ground in pain.  
  
Red was about to turn her assault to another, but was suddenly gripped in an unbreakable hold from behind, "Che! Let go!"  
  
"Bra!" Vegita yelled (not the future one, didn't want to get you confused) as he held his future daughter from behind.  
  
Vegita felt her stiffen for a moment, but she shook it off and continued to struggle once again. She felt him let go of her completely and turned around to see him hit the ground hard.  
  
"You alright there Red?" Red heard from behind her and turned around to see her comrade, Orange.  
  
"Orange!" She cried before a smirk formed on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, I want to fight to, but we've got a problem." Orange said seriously, "Seems that Gohan and Krillin found where Renshi and Teal were and is attacking. Black can't hold them off."  
  
Red turned back to the fight going on below between anybody that could fight, "Codes! Renshi, Teal, and Black need us now!"  
  
**********  
  
"You bastards! You weren't supposed to come here!" Black screamed out as she defended herself from Mirai Gohan and Mirai Krillin.  
  
They didn't respond, but only continued to attack her from the front and behind her. Black quickly decided to power up two ki balls and throw at them, just to give her some time to think. She looked back quickly at Renshi and Teal.  
  
I need to get them out of here, Black thought, noticing Her two enemies advancing again, I have to fight to protect them. Even if I don't win, I know they'll get away...  
  
Black to the offensive this time and blurred behind Mirai Krillin, quickly firing a ki blast to his back and sending him straight towards Mirai Gohan, who caught him and let him rest on the. Black rushed at him and kneed him in the stomach, going around him while he was doubled over, and hammered him in the back, making him create a trench in the ground.  
  
"Black!" A voice behind her called out.  
  
Black turned around to see all her comrades, the Codes, "Renshi and Teal are running north! We need to get out of here quicker!"  
  
"You guys get out of here, I'll hold the rest of them off!" Orange said.  
  
"I'll help hold them off too." Red added.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Black said as she, White, and Yellow dashed off into the woods the nearby woods, Red and Orange covering the rear.  
  
Red and Orange stopped once their were in a dense area and let the rest keep going, waiting for any of their so called hunters to appear. They stay quiet, sensing that they were getting closer. There was a bit of shuffling towards the right.  
  
"I'll go that way and try to head them in a different direction." Red said as she disappeared from sight.  
  
Orange climbed up a tree and waited, hears unclear voices in the distance, but getting closer, after about a minute, she was able to make out what they were saying.  
  
"They split up!" A low, husky voice said.  
  
"Then I'll go this way!" A younger voice said.  
  
"You might need back up, Trunks go with him."  
  
"No, I'll be alright! Trust me."  
  
"Fine, but if you need assistance, power up to your maximum to give us a warning."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
She heard more rustling in the woods, but it got quieter, like whoever was sent her way was hunting her down like deer.  
  
I will not be the hunted... She thought as he came into view.  
  
It was Trunks, not the future one, but the one in from this time. She lowered her power as much as she could as she neared. As soon as he was under the tree, she jumped down on him, hammering him in the shoulder and making him drop to one knee.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here. You're not strong enough to face me." Orange stated as she got into a defensive stance.  
  
Trunks looked at her for a moment, How strange... I can't believe that's little Pan-chan...  
  
He walked towards her casually, looking at her with a concerned face. She backed up a bit, not liking the situation at all, thinking that he was only trying to psych her out or something of the sort. She back up more, thinking of what she should do, but strangely, in a fight, she knew exactly what to do in any situation. She should have done something by now, but her instinct forbid her to let loose a fury of attacks on him. She continued backing up, but came to a halt as she hit a tree. She darted her eyes around, finding that she was cornered by the trees. She looked back at Trunks and stood up, her back straight and her shoulders squared.  
  
"You either get rid of me now or take me back." She told him.  
  
He stopped a step away from her, "Why don't you attack?"  
  
She looked down, seeing her feet, "I... I just won't. I have an injury, I admit, I can't fight my best, I wouldn't stand. Might as well let you win."  
  
"You're not like that. You're a true fighter, I can tell. You'd fight me even if you had your legs broken. What's wrong?"  
  
For once, Orange felt nervous, What's wrong!? I feel so... awkward... so nervous. I'm never nervous... never. Why?  
  
"I-I don't know what's wrong with me..." She said softly as she slid down the tree and curled up, hugging her knees against her, I should be fighting him... Why can't I? I was able to... before.  
  
Trunks knelt down and looked at her features, To think that she... would become so beautiful...  
  
She stiffened when she felt his lips touch hers. It was strange and it felt so right, like she'd dreamed of doing this. She gave in, closed her eyes, and kissed him deeper, but then, she felt some instinct finally kick in, telling her all sorts of things at once.  
  
It feels right, but it's wrong. WRONG! Him? He's the enemy. Why were you sent into the past in the first place? To get rid of him and the rest of the them before they caused them the trouble that started four years ago.  
  
Something deep down inside told her that it could've been anybody... ANYBODY... but him. Her eyes shot open and she stopped, pushing him away, sending him on his rear. She stood up and turned her back to him, speaking with her usual dominating tone.  
  
"You and I... it's not supposed to be. I'm from the future, this isn't my time, but it could have been anybody but you. I'm not going to fight you now, but I will if you follow."  
  
He sat there, silent as she walked away, leaving him to think of her words and his own actions.  
  
A pair of eyes watched from a nearby tree, which witnessed the whole entire scene, "Pan..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright! Like this chapter? I loved it in my opinion! There's that bit of romance, but don't let ideas get too carried away... I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! ^.^ \\// peace!


	6. The True Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, don't sue me or anything like that. Please? Well, if it helps, I don't have any money that accumulates to what you'd probably sure me for.  
  
I do though, own my created character, Renshi. If you take her then I'll get you back! I swear!  
______________________________  
Chapter 4- The True Meaning of Words  
  
"Pan, your back. The fight last longer than it should have?" Chi Chi asked her with a grin.  
  
"Actually, it didn't. I just felt like walking back." Pan replied, making it obvious she was having mixed feelings.  
  
"Pan!" Bra yelled from another room, "Get over here! I want to talk!"  
  
Pan ran into the room just in time to see Bra turn on the television and get up from the couch, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Bra closed the door and turned back to Pan, "Remember in the woods, I went to go fight whoever made that rustling?"  
  
"Yeah..." Pan as getting a bad feeling.  
  
"Well, it ended up being s bird or something, so I headed back towards where you were and I saw you jump Trunks-" (I'm guessing a LOT of you probably wanted it to be someone else... specifically Mirai Trunks I'm guessing?)  
  
Pan cut her off, "Okay, so you saw what happened. What do you really want to know?"  
  
"Why?" Bra said leaning against to door.  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing!" Pan cried out, sitting on the couch with frustration.  
  
"Why didn't you fight?"  
  
"I was going to, but then an awkwardness came over me and I became nervous, I didn't know what to do, even though I should have."  
  
"Why..." Bra hesitated, "Why could it have been anybody but him?"  
  
"I don't know. Some instinct or something made me say that... and for some reason... I know it's true. Enough questions, I'm going to go see if Bulma-san has cooked up any new toys I can train with." Pan said seriously as she left to talk with Bulma.  
  
**********  
  
Trunks sat down in the dirt while everybody else was planning, "Why did I do that?"  
  
As he looked at the ground, he saw two shoes appear in front of him. He looked up to see Mirai Vegita with a very pissed off look. Trunks got up slowly and gave him of look, asking what he did wrong.  
  
"You baka!" Mirai Vegita yelled at him, "Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"Do what?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegita grabbed his shirt and pulled him close in a threatening way, "You know exactly what I'm talking about..."  
  
Trunks gulped and then answered, "I don't know what came over me... I just did it."  
  
"Now she's going to kill you!" Vegita threw him down and walking off cursing and grumbling (Muahahaha! I know this ain't Mirai Trunks, but it's someone I didn't tell ya about. It just can't be Mirai Trunks though ~.^).  
  
Just as Mirai Vegita left, Mirai Trunks came to see what happened, "Why'd Otousan go off on you like that?"  
  
"I... ummm... made a mistake during the battle and it pissed him off." Trunks made up an excuse.  
  
"You sure? He seemed really pissed off."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Trunks replied, walking towards the rest of the group to see what the plan was.  
  
Mirai Gohan started explaining, "Alright, we know where they are again... and we're..."  
  
**********  
  
Pan was attacking an immobile dummy that hung from a metal cord on the ceiling. Every time she hit a spot, a small jolt of electricity would emit from the spot hit, and shocking Pan if she didn't move away fast enough. Certain places had stronger charges of electricity, a millimeter away it was a different charge of electricity. She was glad Bulma made this contraption, it really helped her out with her speed.  
  
"I'll beat them next time." Pan spoke to herself as she jumped in and struck, immediately moving back from spark of electricity chased her until it disappeared back into the dummy.  
  
She lunged at the dummy again, a different spot, only to be singed, "Bastards. You'll lay defeated."  
  
With that, Pan dove in and struck the dummy with all her might, wrenching it from it's hold from above and letting it smack into the wall in front of her, a trail of electricity following it. Pan pulled her hand back, a bit of the electricity lingering a bit on her hand before finally disappearing.  
  
((~~~~~>Insert Writer's Block Here<~~~~~))  
  
Pan walked out of the training area and saw Bra and Marron running by in a rush, "What's going on?"  
  
"They attacked the main hall!" Marron said, disappearing down the hall.  
  
Pan started rushing towards the main hall with them, but when they got there they expected to see one of their enemies. Only Renshi was there, a sword in one of her hands, but it was resting on the floor, slightly behind her. Her face expressed anger and pure hatred.  
  
"They took her away." Was all she said.  
  
**********  
  
What happened...  
  
"Renshi-san?" Bulma asked as she paced back and forth in front of Renshi.  
  
"Hai?" Was the reply.  
  
"I've never seen these enemies, it's been four years, but I've never seen them. Why?"  
  
"Because you cannot fight. You born with intelligence and you have the need to invent and discover. You are usually in the lab when they attack. It'd be to risky if you were out in the open for them to get you. You could say that your laboratory is your fort."  
  
Bulma nodded, thinking about them. She'd heard what they looked like. Lots of pointy hair, one that had a mushroom cut, and a midget who had a puff of hair. Everything seemed to revolve around their hair strangely. Interestingly, she was surprised at how their strength was describe. Muscles, if it were to be describe in one word. Large muscles in two while in three it was very large muscles. She was told that four of them had a move that could burst their power dramatically, also turning their hair golden and their eyes green.  
  
She liked strong men, but they were probably to tall for her taste, as well as dolts. Their strength was their only qualities obviously, men as strong as they could not have the time to become smart, since they had to always train to stay in top condition. She drifted off, just standing still, imagining what they looked like when a loud burst of the doors broke her trance.  
  
"Vegita!" She heard Renshi screamed out in surprise.  
  
"Bitch!" Mirai Vegita yelled at her, his arms cocked back at his sides, looking like they were ready to punch someone straight into the next dimension (Not saying that's what he might feel like doing...).  
  
Bulma could only stare at him. His was sculpted perfectly. His didn't look bad on him. It pointed straight up, spiked in many points, with a large widow's peak (May I remind you that it isn't the pointy, pointy one. It's the short one in GT. I know a lot of you don't like it, but I didn't want both of the Vegita's to look exactly the same or anything). He wore a black vest over a dark red tank top that generously exposed his arm and chest muscles. His tank top was tucked in a bit into his black, a little loose, pants, secured by a dark belt and golden buckle. His face gave off a feeling of pure determination, like he wanted something, but this time he would get it. He passed the test of height, for his was only an inch or two taller than her, excluding his hair, but she reminded herself that he probably had not wits whatsoever, plus, he was the enemy.  
  
He redirected his gaze to her and his eyes widened, the scowl still lingering there strongly, and he whispered, "Bulma..."  
  
His look was of sadness, but Renshi spoke up again, his gaze and expression turned towards Renshi with that look of determination again, "You fool! You realize your mistake by coming her alone?"  
  
Bulma smiled, He is stupid, he came here alone.  
  
"You know me better than that!" Vegita smirked, "What kind of baka would come here alone?"  
  
"Hai, I do know you better than that and you can't fool be. You are alone." Renshi said with a chuckle.  
  
"Guess you do know me." Vegita stood up straight, "But you are alone as well."  
  
Bulma's brows furrowed together to think that he didn't think of her as a potential threat, or anything at all, "She's not alone."  
  
Vegita stared at her and frowned, "You couldn't fight even if you wanted to. That's what your knowledge makes up for. Trust me, I know you."  
  
"You know nothing about me!" Bulma cried out, "I've heard those stories! You say we're your family and friends and we were stolen away. Impossible... I remember everyday of my life and you were never in there until the past four years. Even then, you truly were never there."  
  
"You think you were abandoned? You think you were raised by this piece of crap!" Vegita pointed at Renshi, "You think this is the first time you've seen me? You think this is the first time you've even talked to me? You think I was never your husband!"  
  
Bulma cringed, how could she be his husband. A man like him, such arrogance and pride controlling him, he would never admit to anything important if he was.  
  
"You disgust me! To think a man of your pride would ever marry? To think you would ever treat me more than a slave of some sort? You would only admit to your strength, pride, and heritage! It would take you a decade before you said you loved me! And even then, I would probably be the only one that heard it! Anybody else would probably be dead!"  
  
Vegita winced at her words. It was true, exaggerated maybe, but still true. He barely ever acknowledged his love for her in front of anybody. The only person that knew she was the most important thing to him was Kakarroto, and as she said, they'd be dead, just like Kakarroto is. How could she just speak such words? To know nothing about him and suddenly speak such truth? He started blaming himself. Was he the reason she chose to forget her life? To love someone and be loved unknown in return? How could he do such a thing to her? He did it once, forgot about her and killed hundreds of people, just so he could fight Kakarroto, just to get his pride back. He knew he forgot about her, knowing she might get killed in the process of fighting, yet he didn't want to care. Though this time, he messed up again, this time, knowing it.  
  
"You're right." Vegita said quietly, "I despised you. Neglected you. Loved you. Then, forgot you."  
  
Renshi saw the danger she was in, the danger of her making being crumbled. She drew a sword at her side, a sword that could take a ki blast without being damaged much. It was lethal, able severe, human or Saiya-jin, a limb off easily. As Vegita continued to speak Renshi brought her sword up, handling it with both hands. Eyes glaring fire, she jumped into the air, the sword swinging down towards Vegita. He took a mere step out of the way at the last second, the sword digging into the ground a bit where he formally was.  
  
He looked at her with a smirk, "You were never the aggressor... "  
  
She growled and wrenched the sword from the ground, swinging at him. He dodged all of her swings easily, his movements flowing around and away from the blade. Suddenly, he vanished. She looked around, but was to no avail.  
  
"You lost." She heard him say behind her.  
  
She whirled around and saw Vegita looking at her, Bulma in his arms, "Move, you've lost." He said sternly.  
  
"I've lost her, but I am still an obstacle!" Renshi said, bringing the sword up to an attacking position.  
  
"You are no match for me!" Vegita said, hesitantly letting Bulma go.  
  
In the next moment, Vegita was attacking Renshi, who blocked his attacks with her sword and one hand. She quickly thrusted the sword at him, forcing him to move away. Renshi smiled as Bulma crept towards the doors, now redirecting her target. She moved towards Bulma, sword brought back for a deadly horizontal slash (If ya know what that can do... x.x). She swung, a satisfying grin already playing on her face. The tearing of cloth was heard, loudly, followed by a feminine scream, a howl of pain, and the clamor of metal scraping against the floor, painful silence engulfing the room.  
  
"Vegita..." Bulma whispered as she clutched to his chest, his hold around her tightening.  
  
She looked up, seeing his face twisted in pain, his teeth clenched shut in pain. His eyes stared at her for a moment before he picked her up into his arms and ran out of there as fast as he could, blood from the gash leaving a short trail. Marron, Bra, and Pan arrived in the room a minute later.  
  
"They took her away." Renshi said, her face twisted with hatred and anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it took me soooooo long! I had writer's block! Seriously, and I even showed where! Well, Bulma was the first to remember! Muahahaha! Who's next? Is there a next? What will happen between Trunks and Mirai Pan? Oh, just to add why I didn't get this chapter out fast was due to the small fact that I got caught up in one of my other fanfics... I'll get it out after I'm done with this one! E-mail me if you want to know what it's about before it comes out (like a preview! ~.^). Review for my sake please! It really helps "motivate" me to get my chapters out sooner. Rika J. ^.^ \\// peace!


	7. Obvious Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, don't sue me or anything like that. Please? Well, if it helps, I don't have any money that accumulates to what you'd probably sure me for.  
  
I do though, own my created character, Renshi. If you take her then I'll get you back! I swear!  
______________________________**  
Chapter 5- Obvious Danger**  
  
"We have to get her back!" Bra yelled.  
  
"We don't even know where they are!" Pan yelled back.  
  
"Then we have to fine them. Who knows what they'd do to Bulma..." Marron said in a more calm voice, "Brainwash her and get her to create thing to use against us..."  
  
"Damn!" Chi Chi slammed her fist into the wall, "We have to find them now!"  
  
"We need a plan, we just can't go running around like idiots." Juuhachi-gou said smoothly.  
  
"Quiet." Renshi's voice silenced them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Marron asked.  
  
"Where's not safe here anymore, they keep finding us." Bra said.  
  
"Obviously." Pan muttered.  
  
Renshi looked at them all, "I only know one thing left to do..."  
  
**********  
  
"Really? I'll remember that one!" Bulma said as she and Mirai Bulma giggled loudly, "How come he cut his hair?"  
  
"A bet." Mirai Bulma said with a wide grin (I know the bet thing isn't true, but I just felt like adding it in ^_^).  
  
"I'll remember that one too..."  
  
"Oh, there's no need, trust me, it just happens."  
  
"Can't they stop talking about us?" Vegita asked, more to himself though.  
  
"Get used to it." Mirai Vegita said quickly.  
  
"Yeah!" Mirai Gohan said with a chuckle, "You should see what kind of questions Bra asks Bulma!"  
  
That comment left Vegita only to wonder...  
  
"Hey!" Mirai Krillin yelled out.  
  
"What?" Vegita looked at him annoyingly.  
  
"I can't feel them anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't feel Renshi, Marron, and the rest of them anymore!"  
  
"What?!" Numerous voices said all of a sudden.  
  
"Are they using some kind of shield?"  
  
"They're probably lowering there kis and the idiot just can't sense them."  
  
"What if they're dead!"  
  
"Shush!" Mirai Bulma said, silencing them (them=men), "Must you be such idiots!"  
  
Everybody turned and looked at Mirai Bulma, some (or just two specific ones) giving off evil glares. She sighed and shook her head as she spoke.  
  
"They had to get here some way, right?"  
  
Practically all of them nodded.  
  
"Then that's the way they're getting back. They notice the danger they're in. The only obvious thing to do is retreat and get ahead while they still can."  
  
"So they headed back to the present time..." Mirai Vegita whispered.  
  
"Yeah, get the stuff ready Gohan." Mirai Trunks said to Mirai Gohan.  
  
"Hm?" Vegita watched Mirai Gohan leave, "What stuff? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sorry, but we have something to do and our being here has affected your future."  
  
"Therefore," Mirai Vegita continued the explanation, "We must fix it."  
  
Vegita snapped his head towards the sounds of air spraying through something. He saw Gohan disappear in the thickening of smoke that was coming from something on the ground. He took a step back in shock as the smoke started to envelope the entire room.  
  
"What the hell is this about?" Vegita asked, cursing as he saw his wife faint, followed by his daughter, and many more.  
  
He looked back at the fighters from the future, seeing that they weren't being effected at all. As the smoke over came him, he started to feel dizzy, unable to think, but thoughts still coursed through his mind.  
  
_What's happening? Why are they doing this? Who... who are they? What happened...? Got to... got to get Bulma to fix the gravity machine again... _Vegita's thoughts trailing off into something totally new before he passed out.  
  
"Well, it worked. They won't remember a thing of what's happened. Let's go." Mirai Vegita said, walking out of the room, followed by the other warriors.  
  
**********  
  
"Do you think they'll follow us right away, Daiki-san?" Marron asked Juuhachi-gou.  
  
"They've been keeping in check with us, always following our ever move." Juuhachi-gou replied, "I would say were only one or two steps ahead, but they'll catch up."  
  
"Do you ever wonder?" Marron asked again.  
  
"About them knowing about us?" Juuhachi-gou said, slightly confused with the question.  
  
"No..." Marron then said quietly, "About our lives, if we have any family."  
  
Not surprised by this chance of subject, for the questions of their unknown family sometimes came up, Juuhachi-gou replied, "I do, sometimes. I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister."  
  
"I always wondered what my parents were like."  
  
"We were abandoned, they are the last things we want to think about."  
  
"I know, but all of us still think about them. Do you?"  
  
"No." Juuhachi-gou said firmly before walking off, "Let's train, we only have so much time before they come."  
  
**********  
  
"We're here now... do you think you can make us something to eat Okaasan?" Trunks asked as soon as they landed.  
  
"You'd think my son would be more grateful that I'm back." Bulma said to herself as she opened the time machine that Trunks made... or so she thought he made, Gohan might of helped somehow.  
  
Vegita spoke up, surprising everyone, "Bulma, you just got back. I'll cook."  
  
Bulma stopped him from moving ahead of her to cook, "Vegita, I already know you love me. I'm very willing to cook."  
  
"I said I'll cook." Vegita said and stomped off towards the house.  
  
"Vegita!" Bulma yelled out, but stopped for a moment before responding, "Break a leg."  
  
Vegita just shrugged and continued on his way. What suddenly made Bulma change her mind? Maybe for the little fact that the "Prince" was willing to cook. Well, it wasn't like he's cooked before anyway. There's always a first time for everything. The group walked into the house and found Vegita randomly throwing things into the extremely large pot of boiling water, from their point of view at least. Everyone sweat dropped and kept on walking by into the living room. Moments later Vegita came walking out with bowls of soup, large bowls. He placed them on the table and sat at one of them, starting on his bowl.  
  
Stopping for a moment he said, "You want some, you get some. If they are not enough bowls go get one yourself."  
  
As he continued eating, the group inched their way around the table, a couple not even bothering to sit down and walking off. Being the wife she was though, Bulma sat down next to Vegita and peered into her bowl. No words could explain how it looked, literally. Bulma took her spoon and gulped down a spoonful...  
  
**********  
  
_Why can't I just forget about him damnit?!_ Pan though violently, looking desperately for something to vent her frustration, _I don't like him... I hate him... Why the hell does there have to be THIS Trunks too? Gah! I swear I'm going to-_  
  
Pan's thought's were cut off as Marron walked into the room, "I hope I wasn't the target of your... utter malice."  
  
Pan scanned her quarters and finally realized how much she failed at trying not to take her anger out in her room. A suit or two was ripped to shreds, not to mention the sheet of her bed as almost ripped in two and had a few burn marks one it as well. She didn't remember using any ki in the past moments... The walls had some marks on them as well as a whole, her clothes were everywhere, and she looked like she was about to overturn her bed too.  
  
Pan chuckled, "Of course not." Pan clenched her fist in front of her face and looked at them angrily, "I just feel like-"  
  
"Tearing something's head off?" Marron finished for her, "You want to let all that anger out?"  
  
"YES!" Pan shouted, jumping in Marron's face.  
  
_Way to excited..._ Marron thought as Pan looked at her anxiously, "We're going to you know, get 'em while they're settling in."  
  
Marron saw Pan's excitement turn into a look of dread, "Pan... something wrong? You look like you don't want to go fight. You always want to fight..."  
  
"No! I'm fine. I'm just tired of constantly having to fight _them _all the time."  
  
"No worries, we'll get them this time."  
  
Marron walked out of the room after receiving an "uh huh" and heading to Bra's room to inform her of the same news as well. As she approached Bra's room, she heard a thumping sound. The evenly paced thumps became louder as she reached her destination. She opened the door to find Bra on her bed, staring at the foot of the bed where she was hitting the foot board with her foot, and rather hard to making such a loud noise too. Was it her or were people going to be in a bad mood throughout the day?  
  
"Bra? Just wanted to come in to tell you that we're going to be moving out soon." Marron looked at her with a questioning look, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I'll be right there, let me change first."  
  
"Alright." Marron said as she left the room to go wait for the two.  
  
Marron only had to wait a while before Pan showed up, still looking a bit down. When Bra walked up to them, they were slightly shocked.  
  
"Why aren't you in your uniform?" Marron asked.  
  
"What's the point?" Bra replied.  
  
"The fact that we're fighting them." Pan stated.  
  
"Think about it this way. We've been fighting them for four years. We've been wearing the same exact thing everytime they've seen us and I'm calling everyone by their names, it's not like they don't know them by now anyway. I mean, we obviously won't be forgetting theirs."  
  
"Won't Renshi-san be mad?"  
  
"She'll understand, I mean, we need some more fashion anyway."  
  
"I'm with it, but we still have to wear something we can move in." Marron stated before they went their different ways to change.  
  
*********  
  
"Bra, you look great!" Marron announced as the three finally met up again in their new attires.  
  
Bra was wearing a red tank top, which was a little loose, her hair was held back by a matching headband, and loose white pants which were covering most of her red shoes until the stopped (I don't want to hear anything from any of you about their outfits saying that it's out of character or anything like that, wanna know why? I have a reason, but I don't exactly feel like telling you at the moment. So Shush! ^_^\\//). Marron on the other hand had her hair tied up into two ponytails, a blue short sleeve shirt, and black windbreakers with white lines down the sides, ending it with white shoes.  
  
"You should look at yourself more closely." Bra replied, the two turned towards Pan and were at a lost for words, "Ummmm..."  
  
Marron managed to speak up, "Aren't we supposed to wearing something fashionable?"  
  
Pan growled and bit back at them, "I'll wear whatever the hell I want and I will here nothing, absolutely nothing, from you two about it!"  
  
Pan's outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt whose sleeves were ripped off, the shirt tucked into dark green, baggy, gi pants that were held up by a black sash. Her pants were slightly tucked into her dark brown fighting boots, and she was wearing dark red wristbands, and to top it all off, her hair was held back and out of her face by an orange bandana. Marron and Bra looked at her strangely.  
  
"You don't even match though." Marron stated.  
  
"Do I care? I find this much more comfortable than that spandex uniform." Pan replied in a more grouchy tone.  
  
Pan readjusted her wristbands as she walked off, Marron walking at their own pace to meet up with Chi Chi and Daiki (If you don't know, that's Juuhachi-gou). As soon as the trio met up with Daiki and Chi Chi, they went into a fit.  
  
"Why the hell aren't you in uniform?!" Chi Chi said harshly.  
  
"We thought-"  
  
"You can't fight in that!" Daiki yelled.  
  
"We can, it's just-"  
  
"Go! Change!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
None of them budged and Bra lead their way, "Well, we've been fighting them for years, why can't we have our own clothes and call each other by our own names?"  
  
"Because that's what we were taught to do." Daiki said.  
  
"Well, nobody ever said we couldn't go against what we were taught." Pan said rebelliously.  
  
"I did." Chi Chi growled.  
  
"Are we under your rule? I think not." Marron smirked.  
  
"What will Renshi think?"  
  
"Renshi will think that we're creative, smart, and thinking up a good strategy so we can sneak up on them. That's what she'll think because that's what we plan to do."  
  
Bra leaned over and whisper in Marron's ear, "That's our plan?"  
  
"It is now if you don't want to get in trouble." Marron replied, smiling back at their elders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know. After some three months of waiting I come out with a short little chapter. I just got back from a month's vacation AND I've been working on some other fanfics... hehehe.... You'll see them sometime in the future. And ya know what... this chapter wasn't even exciting! I just need to get something out!!! Sorry for the excuses and have a nice wait until the next chapter! Rika J. ^_^\\// peace.   
P.S.~More romance will be in LATER chapters.


	8. The Mall

Disclaimer: See previous chapters... please, for my sake n.n;;.  
  
A/N: Liek above... see previous chapters. Not like you'd want to use my character anyway ^_^.  
  
______________________  
**Chapter 6- The Mall**  
  
To Trunks, it's seemed as if the time he fought against Renshi to regain his friends and family back were actually starting to make him think about what was going on. Maybe it was because they were able to get his mother back? Maybe it was because the fights were playing out in a different pattern? He didn't know. Trunks was sitting at the kitchen table of his house, his head resting in the palm of his hands, when all of a sudden, he just got the feeling to run away from it all. To go somewhere to relieve the stress.  
  
"Goten!" He yelled, leaning back into the chair as Goten came running into the kitchen, a worried expression playing on his face.  
  
"What? What!" Goten said wildly, looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere. Do you?"  
  
Goten placed a hand upon his chin in a thoughtful looking way. "You sure we wouldn't stay here in case something happens?"  
  
"You sure we should stay here and go insane from the tension? C'mon, lets go see a movie or something." Trunks said as he started getting up and walking outside as he grabbed a capsule from one of his pant's pockets.  
  
"A movie? That sounds fun! Lets go!"  
  
Trunks smiled as Goten ran ahead of him, snatching the capsule from his hand to run out front. He sighed, already feeling the stress slightly relieved as he followed Goten.  
  
**********  
  
Click....  
  
......  
  
......  
  
Click...  
  
......  
  
Click....  
  
Click. Click. Click. Click.  
  
Trunks shoved Goten's hand away from the radio presets as he was driving, turning the radio off as well, even though Goten had accidentally pressed the mute button. Goten looked at him sadly and sat back in his chair as they made their way to the closest movie theatre which was located at the nearby mall.  
  
"I was just trying to find a good station." Goten said.  
  
"The sound wasn't even on." Trunks replied, looking into his rearview mirror.  
  
Goten looked at him strangely at this act, seeing that it was the around the eleventh time he looked at what ever was behind them. He started to turn around to see what was so interesting when Trunks grabbed him and made him sit back.  
  
Goten sat still in his seat and looked forward at the road ahead of him strangly. "Is there something wrong, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks took another look in the mirror. "I swear, that car behind us has been following us."  
  
"How would you know? It might just be a coincidence."  
  
"Ever since we turned onto the main road by our house?"  
  
"Hey! That happens sometimes!" Goten said with quite a bit of enthusiasm. "It could be your neighbor oing to the mall too!"  
  
"You idiot! My house is located in the middle of the city! There's not another resident living for over a mile!"  
  
**********  
  
"What a cheap movie." Goten groaned as he left the theatre.  
  
"Yeah, how could you die when someone waves a stupid piece of rock around you?" Trunks added.  
  
"And how can you mixed the colors blue, red, and yellow?"  
  
Both of the boys stood around in silence, looking for something else to do in the mall. Trunks looked to his left, glancing all around him until his face was almost looking in the opposite direction, when something caught his eye. Something that stuck out among the crowd, easy for the eye to catch. Something orange. He snapped his head up and searched around where he thought he saw it. Strangely, it seemed as the people started to pass and gather, just as he started looking, making it almost impossible to figure out what he saw. The people seemed to keep coming, he barely figured out that the sight of orange was a bandana, worn on the head of black hair.  
  
Sparking his curiosity, as well as his sense that it could be a certain person, he started pushing his way through the crowd, making his was to the patch of orange that seemed to be so far away as he drew his way closer. Finally pushing the last line of people, he saw her, sitting down on a bench, her legs crossed, an arm drapped on the top of the bench, the other resting on the side arm as she looked directly at him, a grin appearing on her face as she saw him come into view.  
  
Pan stood up and blurred away from his sight before for he could do anything except leave him to wonder. Why wasn't she in her suit? What was she doing in such a public place? Where were the others? He turned around, searching frantically for her or anyone else. He froze when he saw Bra leaning one of the pay phones by the movie theatre, exactly where Goten was. He turned his gaze to his friend, who was looking through the crowd, obviously searching for him. When he looked back at Bra, she smiled and pointed a finger at Goten.  
  
Trunks stared at Goten for a moment, to see if anything was wrong with him, but saw someone in the distance, standing with her arms crossed, and staring straight at him. Bra wasn't pointing to Goten, she was pointing to Marron. He glanced back at Bra to find she wasn't there and looked back at the position Marron was at. She was gone as well. They were playing a new game this time.  
  
Goten finally spotted Trunks and ran over to him, confused. "Why'd you run off like that?"  
  
"They're here Goten!" Trunks said, still looking around the mall. "I lost them though, I don't know where they are."  
  
"WHAT?! That can't be! Why here?!" Goten screamed, turning around many times to look around him.  
  
"Stop yelling!"  
  
Goten calmed down, putting a serious face on. "Well? Where did you see them?"  
  
"Pan was right there on the bench, Bra was by the phone booth right by you, and Marron was over there. They didn't have their suits this time... so I'm guessing it's just another strategy."  
  
"Well... which way do you think they went?"  
  
"We shouldn't split up... so let's check over there." Trunks pointed to the car crowded parking lot. "If we have to fight, there'll be less people there."  
  
**********  
  
"They're getting better." Marron commented as she sat on a concrete beam on the roof of the first floor parking area.  
  
"Yeah, found us on the first guess this time." Pan snickered as she leaned into the shadows of a pillar.  
  
"Shhh!" Bra snapped, poking out from atop a car that looked pitch black in the shadows. "They're comming and I don't want you to spoil my fun!"  
  
The three quieted down as Trunks and Goten approached cautiously into the parking lot. As soon as Goten laid a single step in the darkened area, he fell flat on his face.  
  
"Goten!!!" Trunks panicked.  
  
Goten just got up casually and grinned. "Heh heh. Just some oil."  
  
They both continued to walk, continuously seeing things move out of the corner of their eyes. They both came to a slow stop in the middle of the darkness. Goten started scanning the area while Trunks got into a fighting stance, slightly bouncing from the tension. Goten blurred away as someone kicked at him and retaliated by appearing and trying to punch his aggresor. He unfortunately found darkness and air. Arms encircled his neck in a vise-like grip from behind.  
  
"Goten!" He heard Trunks scream. "Get out now! Just try to get out!"  
  
Goten grabs the arms around his neck and pried them off. Getting a firm grip on the arms, he flipped the person over his shoulder and darted out of the parking lot as quick as he could. Bra groaned as she got up from the concrete ground of which she had been flipped upon.  
  
"Bastards... they got away." Pan muttered as she helped Bra up.  
  
"Tell me about it. Why didn't you help me?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well... I happened to have been thrown on to the ground by Lavender Boy."  
  
"And where were you Marron?" Bra dusted herself waiting for a response. "Marron?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yes! I know! Took me some three months! Sorry that I write very little, very slow! Well, as I always say... I was working on another fanfic... well, fanfics. I don't post them though ^_^. I will when I'm finished with them... or near. But anyway... how did you like this chapter? Just give me a review as I start the next chapter. Rika J. ^_^ \\// peace.


	9. Marron's ''Interrogation''

Disclaimer: See previous chapters... please, for my sake n.n;;.  
  
A/N: Like above... see previous chapters. What kind of person would want to use my crappy character anyway!? SHESH! >.O \\// peace?**  
  
______________________________  
Chapter 7 - Marron's "Interrogation"**  
  
"You think you could drive a little faster?" Trunks yelled from the back seat, holding on tightly to a struggling Marron.  
  
"I can be a moron sometimes, but I do know there is a speed limit!" Goten snapped back. "It's not my fault you decided to just go and grab her and jump in the car!"  
  
"Just go!" Trunks growled.  
  
"Sorry... there's a cop behind us."  
  
Goten heard Trunks mummbles something like "bullshit" and decided to glance back there at the two. He snickered, the position they were in looked kind of funny. Trunks was on his back on the seat with Marron on top of him. He had one of his arms around her arms and waist while the other went around to cover her mouth. Goten snickered, Trunks better be careful because if Marron decides to get really violent... the position they were in left him dead open for some nut cracking. Trunks momentarily uncovered Marron's mouth because his hand was falling asleep. He almost regreted it when Marron starts screaming, with practically in her face.  
  
"You stupid asshole! Let me go!" Marron starts to stuggle a lot more now. "If I get free I'm going to kick both of your puny asses!"  
  
"Just another reason not to let you go." Trunks said in her ear with a chuckle. "Plus, you can't beat the two of us. You have only so much power."  
  
"They'll come after me! Every one of them! Then you're going to get your beatings! I'll mkae sure both Pan and Bra help me to beat you two down!"  
  
"What? Can't do it yourself? Too weak?" Trunks whispered in her ear, then spoke up, speaking to Goten. "Unless you really want to her beat the both of us up, you better hurry up."  
  
Goten sighed. "Fine."  
  
**********  
  
The entire way home there had been a lot of kicking and screaming. Not that Trunks found it funny, but Goten sure had. Trunks was possitive though, that he'd wake up tomorrow with tons of bruises and shins that burned from repeated kicks. Maybe he would think twice before trying to kidnap one of them again? Probably not, it was worth it in his own eyes.  
  
"We might not torture you if you stay still!" Trunks lied.  
  
"Bullshit! Let me go!" Marron yelled back at him.  
  
Trunks sighed and followed Goten into the house. "Where are we suppose to put her?"  
  
"I don't know. How about the basement? Or your mom's workroom maybe?" Goten suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe we could strap her down and expeirment on her!" Trunks joked and got a two hard kicks to the shin and elbow dug into his ribs.  
  
"You just get her down there. I'll find the others."  
  
**********  
  
"You WHAT?!" Krillin yelled.  
  
Him and the others were in the middle of training in the gravity room. They had to be strong to get the others back. Getting Bulma gave them a great deal of hope back. Still, it was a big shock to know that they had Marron, it was actually kind of soon.  
  
Krillin raced away and into Bulma's workroom to find Goten guarding a Marron tied up on a chair in the middle of ther room. He was about to dash to her and give her a hug, but the unfortunately remembered that wasn't going to happen with her still brainwashed. His shoulders slumped and he glanced at Goten.  
  
"She's still...?" Krillin trailed off.  
  
Goten knew the question though. "Yup. We only got her. I don't know what it'll take to bring her back though."  
  
"You people are sick. Taking us away and brainwashing us. Sick." Marron said, greatly emphasizing the last word.  
  
Just then, more people walked in. First Gohan and Trunks, caught up in talking about how Trunks and Goten captured Marron. Following them were Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma was hanging on his arm with a grin on her face while Vegeta was looking at her with annoyance.  
  
"I did not miss you THAT much!" Vegeta said, trying, without really trying, to pry Bulma off his arm.  
  
Bulma looked up at him and frowned. "You can't lie to me. Four years? Ha! I'm sure you were happy with sleeping in that bed upstairs alone."  
  
"I was! You think I miss that loud mouth of your's?"  
  
"Of course you did!" Bulma gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Vegeta finally got her off him and walked away from her, leaning on the wall, his eyes closed, supposedly, in annoyance. Marron looked at them confused. Especially Bulma.  
  
"How could you Bulma!? You betray us and fraternize with them!?" Marron screamed in anger. "I can't believe you!"  
  
Bulma looked confused at first at Marron. "Shesh Marron. I wonder what that witch told you to get you to forget."  
  
"Witch? Surely, you can't be talking about Renshi. She raised you!!!" Marron was getting angrier by the moment. "I can't believe you let these shits brainwash you!"  
  
"You know, you were rather quiet and shy. Never used such foul language." Bulma shook her head. "What would Juuhachi-gou think? No... what would your dear father think?"  
  
Bulma placed her hand on Krillin's head and ruffled his hair a bit. "Right Krillin?"  
  
Krillin just chuckled nervously and waved at Marron. A glare of death was his response, making him look to the side of the room as if he found something very interesting. Marron then stared at everyone else, getting the same response out of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. She almost shivered as Vegeta glared right back at her with a look so cold it could put out the firey temper she had at the moment. Vegeta smirked as she looked away, slightly calmed down. Now, without too much anger, she wonder what they were going to do to her. She could only imagine the cruel thing that could happen.  
  
A voice brought her back to reality. "-when you're there?"  
  
Marron looked at the speaker, Bulma, in confusion, not catching everything that she said. "What?"  
  
"I said, what do you think about the most when you're there? In Renshi's base." Bulma repeated the initial question.  
  
"What do you mean?" Marron asked.  
  
Bulma sighed. "When I was there, I thought about being loved. It seems completely normal for an abandoned child to think about being loved, right? Well, I thought about loving, but not getting love in return. That's where Vegeta comes in. I chose to join Renshi to forget about it, but she took advantage of that and erased all of my memories. Now... what do you think about?"  
  
Marron sighed, that was very confusing. "I... don't know. That's stupid. I remember every day of my life. It's nothing how you say it should be."  
  
"Renshi completely erased our memories. If she could do that, what's stopping her from replacing them?"  
  
What if they were right? No! Marron couldn't start doubting her entire life. Though, what if she was right?  
  
"I... think... about..." Marron hesitated. "My mother."  
  
Marron saw Bulma's face brighten up, but it was slightly unreadable, she could only tell that Bulma was interested. "Oh? Your mother? Explain."  
  
This was getting very uncomfortable for Marron. Where was her anger when she really wanted to get out situations like this?  
  
"Ummm... about why she left me I guess. I mean, was she not happy with me? Or happy with anything?"  
  
"Ah ha! I think I've got it!"  
  
Bulma swirled around and faced the others. "It's Juuhachi-gou! She's the reason why Marron got brainwashed! Kind of like a... Juuhachi-gou goes, she goes!"  
  
The others just blinked, not really figuring out where Bulma got her theory without some real facts. Well, maybe except for the one just told by Marron. If you could count that. Bulma whipped around again to look back at Marron.  
  
"So, would you give your life so your mother could be happy?"  
  
Now it kind of felt like an interrogation. "No way! Why would I do that if my mother abandoned me in the first place?!"  
  
Bulma sighed. Now this... was going to be hard if they just went around in circles.  
  
**********  
  
"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot..." And so it went as Pan continued to hit her head on the metal punching bag in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel." Bra said, walking into the room in a blue training outfit similar to Pan's.  
  
"How could we just let them take her?" Pan groaned.  
  
Bra winced, as Pan pulled back from the punching bag and almost punched it off the chain that connected it to the ceiling. Well, the whole place would need to replaced soon if the both of them were going to be letting their frustration out in there.  
  
"We'll get the back. Why not start planning now?" Bra asked, angry as Pan was, but not exactly one to lose her temper so quickly.  
  
Pan mummbled something resembling an agreement and followed Bra out the door.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Now... I would expect you all to hate me for making those who actually like this story to wait so long for the next chapter. A short one at that too. But ya know... once again the excuses come... I just started another fanfic... I know, shoot me if you must! Sorry? Truthfully... it was school. But anyway! I'll try a little harder to get longer chapters out faster.


End file.
